Operating devices that have a touch-sensitive surface, whether it is a so-called touchpad or a touchscreen or touch display screen, are increasingly being used for operating electronic devices. Touch display screens having a resistive or capacitive operating principle are widespread. These are distinguished in that an electrical signal can be triggered by touching the touch-sensitive surface with an input element, such as a finger of an operator's hand or a stylus. Further electrical signals can be generated or derived by brushing the touch-sensitive surface or touching and/or brushing at multiple points of the touch-sensitive surface.
To give the user feedback about the touch or the function thus triggered of the electronic device, for example, a so-called haptic feedback can be provided. This can be implemented, for example, in the form of a mechanical mounting of the touch-sensitive element which yields to pressure. It can also be provided that the touch-sensitive element is deflected out of its idle position with the aid of an actuator activated by an electrical signal.
DE 10 2011 082 143 A1 describes an operating device having an operating element including haptic feedback, the operating element being operable by an operator with the aid of an input element, including a first and a second planar component which are aligned with their large surfaces in parallel to each other and are movable relative to each other, the first planar component forming the operating element or transmitting its movement entirely or partially to the operating element, which is distinguished in that the planar components are guided between an idle position and an actuating position while maintaining their parallelism relative to each other, the distance between the two planar components being less in the actuating position than in the idle position, and the two planar components being spring-loaded in their idle position. In addition to the stroke movement, the operating element carries out a translation in parallel to the large surface upon operation, i.e., it is parallelogram-guided.
In addition, mounting including horizontal displaceability of the surface by mounting on spring or elastomeric elements is also known.